irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Murderous
Voice: wake up Skittles: mother? * At midnight* Voice: yes, do you love me? Skittles: yes Voice: would you kill for me Skittles: yes Voice: go to the cemetery Skittles: yes mother * At the cemetery* Woman: * sobbing in front of gravestone* Skittles: *looks down at her with an axe* Woman: oh my, I thought you were a grim reaper, someone to take me out of my misery Skittles: if it is what you wish *lifts axe* * At home* Television: there were 17 murderous last night, all found at the cemetery, all visiting their love ones, and all with a crucifix on their chest. The murders weren't very gruesome and very cleanly cut. The weapon, possibly a scythe. Investigators are baffled for the lack, or more of no fingerprints. No signs of struggle as though the victims wanted to die *zim turns of TV* Skittles: *collapses on floor* Zim: skittles, why are you...*shock* covered in blood Skittles: because mother said so Zim: do you have anything to do with the mur-wait, what do you mean, mother? You-you don't mean- Skittles: *looks up from floor* Satan Zim: *shock* we, we have to call the tallest, the darkness is taking over Skittles: I’m perfectly fine, I want to play Zim: no we're not, your definitely sick * At base* Zim: tallest, we have a problem, the darkness; the darkness is taking over her mind Red: oh no! Purple: I knew this would happen Zim: what do we do? Erase the darkness? Red: I don't think that's possible, and even if you could, she would lose a large amount of her memories as well as mind Purple: so she'll forget all those times when you guys, what's it called, "play" Zim: *blush* so, er, what do we do? Red: you have talk with her Purple: red, you know how dangerous that woman is; she's the QUEEN OF HELL! Red: yes, but you know skittles is more powerful, with powers of demon and angels, she can destroy the universe, and god can't stop it because he didn't create her Zim: I’ll go, but, how do I get there? skittles: zim, I’ll take you * raises axe, portal opens* go, the portal only stays open for 30 minutes, and even if I can get open again, it could take year- Zim: *kisses her* I don't care; I’d kill myself if it was for you Skittles: *blushes and lowers her eyes* zim... Zim: I love you* jumps in the portal* Skittles: *softly* stupid I should have gone instead, but only one at a time can enter *in hell* Satan: *stoking her long black hair* I’ve been waiting for you Zim: * amazed about how beautiful she is* Satan: yes, I know how beautiful I am; I was once an angel, until I spoke my mind and was kicked out Zim: you didn't just spoke your mind, you rebelled! Now help me heal skittles Satan: she's perfectly fine, full of destruction as she should be Zim: no she shouldn't be! Skittles is loving and caring, the most graceful dancer, and the most melodic voice Satan: yes, but even your people used her destruction, until she rebelled and was punished. The path of skittles, is similar to mine Zim: no, she's good, you’re just, and YOU’RE JUST A STUPID ANGRY BALL OF HATE, WHO'S TO SELFISH TO SEE HOW GREAT YOUR LIFE WAS!!!!!!!! NO HELP ME YOU LOWLY- Satan: call me what you must, BUT I LOST MY TEMPER! No mercy for you *smile* Zim: no, you can't touch me Satan: and why not * she reaches towards him* Zim: *stabs her with a crucifix* that's why Satan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE-no Zim: * smashes her crystal ball* now you can't see earth, or have control over skittles Satan: * pulling the crucifix from her heart* stupid Irken, you think that just a crucifix could kill me, I may not be able to see earth, but I have demons still around to serve me Zim: bye! *jumps out of portal, portal closes* skittl- Skittles: *collapsed on floor* Zim: skittles! *skittles opens her eyes and kisses zim, tears streaming down her face* Skittes: Thank you Category:Blog posts